Our First
by Serene Sorrow
Summary: Kei and Hikari are ready to take their relationship to a whole new level but get interrupted and lets not forget our other couples T/A, M/Y, J/S and R/F, not good with summaries, there's lemon in this story, lots of LEMMOOOON! Buahahahaha, enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1: Almost

**Hey there! Well I wrote this a long time ago (like 6 months ago) and I was too lazy to upload it, hope you guys like it and those who don't well lets just say I don't care, just so you know I'm a Mexican that used to live in Texas but I haven't lived in the U.S for 6 years or so, so I'm not really good with grammar, I would really appreciate if you see misspelling or something that doesn't make sense for you to tell it to me, if you're gonna review then tell me something I don't know and not the typical "ooh you misspelled but I liked your story" that's not really a constructive criticism. **

**Some dude told me in my other story that I used strong vocabulary (although there was only a kissing scene, I guess he was an 8 year old :/), this fanfic has strong vocabulary, graphic scenes and yes kissing (that goes for you 8 year old kid!).  
**

******Stating the obvious, Special A is Minami Maki's (my idol) own creation I just used some of her characters.**

* * *

Hikari entered the greenhouse, it was only 10 a.m. and saw Kei sleeping while sitting in front of his laptop and sat beside him, she couldn't help think of how handsome her boyfriend was and she leaned towards him to give him a gentle kiss in his soft lips, she wanted to deepen the kiss but she knew that it might wake him from his peaceful sleep. She parted her lips from his and heard him moan softly and whisper her name, she blushed and hugged him.

Kei caught the smell of the perfume his beloved Hikari always used and he thought that he was dreaming but he felt he was being hugged and he knew it was Hikari. The first thing Kei saw when he woke up was Hakusen schools uniform and his eyes widened when he saw a black laced bra from the opening between the buttons and felt delicate but strong arms wrap around him harder pushing his face into the girls breast. He blushed like there was no tomorrow and he was getting turned on as he felt his member getting hard.

**'calm down Kei, she's just hugging you innocently, you'll scare her if she finds that you're getting turned on' **Kei thought **'calm down, but we're already dating for half a year, so what? That's no excuse!**

"Hikari" he managed to say after he calmed down and looked up to see her face so that he wouldn't see her bra anymore. Hikari looked down and blushed; she didn't realize he had woken up.

"Hey sleepy head had a good rest?" she said, and stroked his hair.

He cuddled in her chest and said "yeah, now that you're here" making her blush once again. She leaned towards him and when their noses touched she closed her eyes, and kissed him.

**'she's never this bold to kiss me, usually I have to make the first move to kiss her' **he thought and he opened his eyes wide when he felt her lips press harder on him and her tongue tried to forcibly enter his mouth, and he gladly opened his mouth and let her tongue do whatever it wanted.

**'What's with me? I never do these things. I let Kei do it, even if I'm dying for a kiss I let him make the first move, so what am I doing? I don't know but I don't hate this'** Hikari thought and then moaned "Kei, kiss me too, please"

"… I… am… kissing… you" he said between kisses.

She pulled him apart and said "you know exactly what I mean" he smiled when she saw her frowned face. And got up, he put his hands on her waist and pulled her really close and whispered in her ear "I must be a really good kisser for you to kiss me here, where any of the S.A members can walk in any minute" **'crap, I shouldn't have said that, now she'll get embarrassed and she won't want to kiss me'.**

"I saw Tadashi and Akira kissing in the benches by the forest, Ryun and Finn where going inside an empty classroom, Jun left with Sakura to who knows where and Yoshiro was trying to convince Megumi to kiss him in the front gate, so don't worry, no one's coming" she said and immediately kissed him desperately, she pulled him away again and asked "so, are you gonna kiss me or not?"

That was all that Kei needed and he pushed her in the couch **'she's practically asking me to attack her!'** he kissed her and with his left hand he took her waist and with his right hand he made his way up her belly and started to make circles and got under her shirt. She moaned in his mouth and he gave a small grunt. She put her hands around his neck and then moaned louder as she felt his hand go up from under her shirt towards her left breast.

He gave her left breast a small squeeze and broke their kiss to see her reaction, both panting from the lack of air in their lungs, she still didn't open her eyes but she was moaning in pleasure, he decided to tease her a bit "does that feel good? " she didn't answer. He got his hand from under her shirt which was already under her breast and tugged it down while he sat on top of her.

"Why did you stop? I'm sorry I'm just a B cup" she never thought she'd be apologizing because if this, "they're all I've got" she blushed.

He looked at her and gave her a light kiss on her lips "you're beautiful, I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise, I stopped because you didn't answer my question even though I said it to tease you but when you didn't answer I thought you didn't like it"

They both stared at each other with lust filled eyes and she took his right hand carefully placed it in her breast and got her head up so she could kiss him again, this time more fiercely than before, their tongues wrestling with the other.

Her hands where at his back and started going lower until she got to his bottom and gave it a squeeze and she parted her lips from his and saw he was trying to kiss her again so she decided to teased him "does that feel good?" she said and he smiled and responded "I have a pretty good ass, don't you think? She giggled and said "yeah. I've noticed"

she felt really hot between her legs and also wet **'I need him so much' **she thought and she began to unbutton his shirt and opened her legs wide, when she finished she looked at him.

"I love you" she said

"I love you too, are you sure about this?"

"Yes"

She pushed him off and made him sit down with her on top, her legs on either side of him and she began to kiss him again while she began to thrust her hips into him and felt something hard and knew he needed her as much as she needed him.

He felt his member getting harder after each of her stimulations and he felt as she began to touch his chest and got her hands under his shirt and massaged his shoulder and began to slip his shirt towards his elbows, she parted and began unbuttoning her shirt but this time he stopped her.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"let me do that" and the started to unbutton her shirt for her and did the same she did and only took it off to her elbows to see the laced black bra that had aroused him minutes ago and he put his hand on her waist and led them towards her back, she placed her hands on his chest and began to lower her hands towards his stomach where she felt his six pack and lowered her hands even more till she got to his pants and began to unbutton and unzip them and put her hand inside his boxer to feel his member and gripped it gently so she didn't hurt him.

He moaned in pleasure **'am I hurting him?'** he felt she was letting go and grabbed her hand and placed it around his member again and he helped her move it up and down to show her how he liked it. When she got the right pace he let her hand go and started to moan even more. His right hand stayed on her back and his left hand grabbed her thigh and began to go up to the hem of her skirt and put his hand under her skirt and on her ass, he softly massaged it and began squeezing it.

As she continued to give him a hand job he moaned and he pleaded her "more… Hikari… harder and faster" she did what he said and he pulled her closer and began kissing her neck and she moaned, the hand he had at her back went up to her bra and unhooked it, he made his way down to her collar bone after he left some hickeys on her neck and kissed right breast and with his right hand he groped her left breast making her gasp, he kissed, licked, bit softly and sucked her nipple and he pinched her other nipple, then he got his left hand to grope her right breast and he put his mouth on the other breast repeating the past procedure and then kissed her all over her chest and neck biting and sucking occasionally.

His right hand travelled down to her thigh and he put his hand under her panties, and cupped her vagina **'she's really hot and wet',** as she felt him she let a loud moan leave her mouth and she began to stimulate him faster and he grunted, he introduced his index finger in her and took it out, and repeated that several times until he introduced his middle finger.

"Aah... mmm… Kei, aah!" she felt as if she was about to burst from the pleasure she was feeling.

He put in a third finger and began thrusting his fingers faster and harder in her, hearing her moan in his ear.

"Hikari, do it faster" and he felt her hand go faster up and down his member and he felt her nails sinking in his back, but he could barely feel it from the pleasure her other hand was giving him. And he began to thrust his fingers faster in her core.

She arched her back towards him to let their naked skin touch. She felt hot every place their skin touched, suddenly she felt a sharp pain and screamed.

"Kei stop! Please! It hurts!" she said panting

Kei immediately stopped and was about to ask what was wrong and his fingers felt a barrier, her hymen, they stayed still for a while, and she suddenly said "I'm ok now, so we can continue"

"I'm sorry Hikari but I just hurt you, maybe we should s…" he was silenced with a kiss.

"I said I was ok, and I WANT to continue and you can't deny that you want to, too" she said and looked down at his member which was still in her hand, she bit her lip and began to thrust her hips into his fingers and began to moan as she began stimulating his member and he also began to moan.

They continued where they left off but this time he was very careful not to get too close to her hymen, as he didn't want his fingers to take her virginity.

They moaned faster each time and he couldn't hold on anymore, "Hikari… I'm gonna…." He couldn't finish his sentence and he came. He hugged her tight "Hikari" in that precise moment Hikari felt that something was about to explode inside of her, and she came "mmmm, oooh, Kei!"

He was about to take off her panties and penetrate her when they heard the door of the greenhouse close, she got off of him and buttoned only the buttons around her breast as he began to zip his pants up and felt her hand pull him. He stood up and began to follow her.

She ran towards the kitchen with her hand gripped around Kei's hand. She opened the kitchen door and pulled him inside too and began unbuttoning her shirt.

Both of them were panting and he said "not enough yet?" smirking

She blushed and turned her back towards him while lowering her shirt revealing her naked back to him, "a little help?" suggesting he help her with hooking her bra up for her, he walked towards her and grabbed her bra but before hooking it he gave her back small kisses.

"mmmn, aaah, Kei, stop, Akira could be the one who came in the greenhouse and could come in, we should get dressed properly, aah" she said. "ok, my love" he responded, giving her one last kiss on her back.

He helped her with her bra and she turned around watching her hand and saw she had his cum on her hand and she said "I would drink it but we don't have time" she smiled lustfully at him.

"Hikari you said that Akira could be in the greenhouse and she could come in, don't provoke me to attack you" she smiled at him and went to the sink to wash her hands and he followed and did the same. They dried their hands and began to button their shirts and she watched if her skirt was alright.

"we left our stuff outside, whoever came in will wonder where we are" Hikari said.

"we can always tell them we were having sex" he smirked as he saw her frown and say "real funny Takashima Kei" he leaned and kissed her and she responded his kiss, they broke apart when they heard a familiar voices of two teenagers, a male and a female, the male pleading the female for food and the female telling him to be patient.

Akira and Tadashi.

When Akira and Tadashi opened the kitchen door they looked surprised seeing Hikari and Kei inside and what they were doing.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it :D!**


	2. Chapter 2: Her Room

"hey guys!" said hikari.

"what are you two doing here?" akira asked

"Well, you see, I got hungry and kei offered to make me a sandwich" hikari replied

Akira started laughing as she saw kei preparing a sandwich, "Ohohohohohoho! Kei preparing a sandwich! How funny!"

"oh yeah? Maybe next time I'll let her to destroy your kitchen with her superhuman strength. Want a sandwich tadashi? Said kei as akira frowned.

"Hell yeah! I'm starving!

They were back outside and were having a picnic that kei made.

"it's delicious kei!" Hikari screamed sitting beside kei and tadashi and akira in front of them

"it's just a sandwich, but I'm glad you like it" kei said and gave her a kiss on the cheek and hikari gave a small blush.

Akira's eyes flared as she saw her angel hikari being kissed by the demon monster kei, "hey, hey, hey! Hands off my sweet angel hikari!"

With that kei put his arm around hikari and pulled her face close to his and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips and hikari smiled and blushed again.

Akira was about to attack kei but tadashi saw all this and put down his sandwich and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down and kissed her too. Akira blushed and was about to say something but tadashi beat her to it "calm down akira, or would you like kei jumping on us when we get intimate with each other?" akira sat down beside tadashi and saw him pick up his sandwich and she took his hands and took a bite of his sandwich and he smiled.

Soon all the S.A members plus Finn, Sakura and Yahiro were in the green house. Yahiro didn't find a place to sit and so he pulled Megumi up and sat down in her chair and sitting her in his legs to tease Ryuu and Jun. both jun and ryuu saw yahiro with an evil glare and yahiro smirked at them. To everybody's surprise megumi stood up and walked over behind hikari and kei. Yahiro looked at her and then she saw hikari's uniform collar messy and asked her "oi hikari, are you hiding hickeys?"

"no yahiro, but I know you wish you had some, did megumi kiss you when you begged her to kiss you?" hikari asked and saw yahiro look depressed.

Just when he was about to answer megumi spoke "I wont kiss someone whose not my boyfriend… n-e-v-e-r. I'm going home guys, see you later" she grabbed her things and left looking mad. And yahiro chased after her.

"well that was weird, so who wants to explore a mountain?" said tadashi and akira hit him with a closed fist. "what was that for akira?" and akira answered him "your mother told me no to let you go exploring anymore"

"but I'm keeping my promise, I never rank lower than 5th place on the tests like she told me" tadashi said rubbing his cheek.

"she told me that now that you have a girlfriend you have to take me to dates and to your house to eat dinner and you have to come to my house with your parents so we can all have dinner next Saturday, and personally I don't like you to be missing for a week in a mountain" she told him.

"ok, anything my princess akira wants" that made akira blush "let's go" he continued as he got up.

"go where?" she asked

"well I'm gonna have dinner with your parents and mine so I have to dress properly and I want you to help me choose something decent" that made akira's blush deepen. She got up and they both left.

That left ryuu, finn, jun, sakura, kei and hikari in the greenhouse, and the jun got a great idea. "hey guys, how about we go to a hot spring tomorrow after school since its Friday, one that's near the forest and we can spend the night there and come back before tadashi and akira meet up with their parents? That way tadashi can be in touch with the wilderness under akira's supervision, and everyone can relax"

"that doesn't sound like a bad idea jun" said ryuu.

"my father's friend owns a property that has thermal waters, and has a small cabin, I could ask him if he lets us borrow it, come on jun" said sakura as she got up ready to leave.

The two couples left chatted for a while and decided to leave.

Hikari felt strange while she walked and kei noticed and told her "I'll take you home in my car" she was about to protest but he said "if you say that it's no necessary I'll carry you princess style to your house"

It was a short ride home and then he got out of the car and opened her door and looked around and gave her a small kiss and walked her to the door, "well, here we are, I'll see you tomorrow" he said and he was about to leave he felt her hand holding him back "what is it hikari?" she came closer to him and hugged him.

"thank you for today and… I love you" she said.

I should be thanking you, I love you hikari" he said.

"aaaw, isn't that cute, darling" said a woman's voice behind hikari "kei-kun just told hikari he loves her, what did that idiot daughter of ours do to deserve someone like him?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad it's him" said a man.

"hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hanazono" said kei "I've brough hikari home, I'll be leaving now" he felt like he wanted to blush.

"why? You should stay and eat with us" said Mrs. Hanazono.

"I don't want to be a bother" replied kei.

"you're not a bother boy, come in" said Mr. Hanazono.

They all went inside and hikari went to her room to change. Mrs. Hanazono's eyes beamed and went to the kitchen and got a plate of cookies and lemonade and went to where kei was, "take these to hikari's room and enjoy, she isn't changed yet since she takes a long time looking for clothes" she smiled.

Kei grabbed the tray and went upstairs leaving hikari's parents alone in the living room "why did you lie?" said hikari's dad and Mrs. Hanazono answered "I want to see her get married and give me grandchildren, I don't care in what order she fulfills my wishes" she looked at her husband.

Kei knocked on the door and didn't hear and answer so he decided to go in, and didn't see hikari. Hikari got out of her bathroom with only her undergarments on and she saw kei and kei saw her. "what are you doing here?!" she asked.

"your mom told me to bring this here" and he showed her the tray with cookies and lemonade and then he turned around to let her get dressed. **'so that's the panties she had on today, damn it, calm down kei, we're at her house and her parents are downstairs' **he sighed, put the tray on a desk near her bed and waited till she was finished.

"turn around kei" hikari said almost in a whisper.

He turned around slowly and looking at the floor, making his gaze go up to her face and he noticed she didn't change, she was still in her underwear, "hikari, why didn't… you…" she slowly walked towards him and put her hands on his chest she began to push him slowly and gently until he was laid on her bed and she rested beside him.

She put her right hand on his neck and the other on his chest and pulled him into a kiss, at first it was a sweet kiss and it became a deeper kiss, he got on top, one hand rested on the bed and the other on her thigh and slowly made his way up to her waist and it stayed there.

Their kiss deepened and their tongues inside each other's mouth, kei broke their kiss and told her "your parents are downstairs, on Saturday, come to my house to spend the night, my father will be on a business trip and Sui will go to Australia with our mother tomorrow so we'll have the house to ourselves"

"Ok. I can't wait" hikari said and kissed him.

She got changed, they finished the lemonade and cookies and went downstairs to have dinner. Everything went smoothly that night and kei said he had to leave.


	3. Chapter 3: Girl Talk

**I'M BAAAAAACK! Hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

Friday afterschool

"well guys, let's go get our stuff and let's meet outside of sakura's house" said Jun.

Hikari went home, grabbed her bag and she looked around to see if she hadn't forgotten anything, she unzipped her bag and saw an extra pair of clothes, pijamas, tooth brush and told her mom she was leaving "mom, I'll be back on Sunday". She was heading to sakura's house but first she had to go shopping, she stepped in a Victoria's secret store and began to look around, she saw a black transparent nightie with lace and matching underwear, **'I hope kei likes this'** and went to the sales lady and bought it.

She was outside sakura's house and rang the doorbell and sakura opened the door and led her to her living room. Inside was jun, megumi, ryuu, and finn. "where is everybody else?" she asked.

"yahiro is in the bathroom, akira and tadashi said they were on their way and I don't know about kei" said sakura.

"I'm right here, you don't have to miss me anymore hikari" said kei from behind her laughing.

"who said I missed you?" replied hikari knowing that she wanted to be with him more than ever.

Yahiro joined the rest of the group and soon enough akira and tadashi arrived. The got inside on one of sakura's limousines' and headed their way to the thermal waters. Once they arrived they saw that the cabin was small, there was only one bathroom, the kitchen was big with a big table, a big living room and only one but spacious bedroom big enough for the 4 couples + megumi and yahiro to sleep in sleeping bags.

Hikari put her sleeping bag near a corner and kei put his besides hers, everyone was putting their sleeping bags beside their respective couple, except megumi who put hers between ryuu's and akira's, leaving yahiro beside kei.

That same night they went to the thermal water to bathe, girls with girls (remember finn is a girl that was disguised as a boy for her country's political reasons) and boys with boys, and each gender had the same kind of talk.

_Girl's P.O.V_

"sooo, girls, don't be shy, how far have you've gone with your guy?" asked sakura.

"eeh?"responded the rest.

"come on, don't be so innocent, it's just girls here, whatever is said here stays in between us. So come on, boobie, butt or all the way? Asked again sakura.

All the girls looked at each other and finally megumi spoke "I don't have a guy"

"what about yahiro? And besides you're cute so there must be tons of guys after you" said akira.

"well that's the thing, yahiro hasn't asked me if I want to be his girlfriend" replied megumi.

"is that why you're mad at him?" asked finn.

"no, but regarding the whole they're guys who are after me is true, although I don't want to sound conceited, and the other day I was walking by a music store and a boy asked me for directions and I helped him, his name is kyouya and he invited me to some ice cream and I accepted so we went and bought some and I don't know from where yahiro came from but he started screaming 'who's he?!', 'what're you doing with him?!' and 'who gave you permission?!' and suddenly he turned to face the poor guy and punched him and said 'she's my property and no one touches what's mine', kyouya tried to defend me but when he got up from the ground yahiro pulled me close to him and kissed me! I slapped him and left with kyouya and apologized to him and two days ago he was begging me to kiss him and I haven't heard from him that he wants me to be his girlfriend anyway I felt like an object when he said those things to kyouya, if he thinks that I'm going to do anything he asks me to he's completely wrong" said megumi angry.

"that bastard!" screamed finn.

"so answering you're question sakura, the most experience I had with a guy is just a forced kiss" said megumi with a look of depression in her eyes.

"don't worry megumi, I might've not known these things before but I know that yahiro likes you and did that out of jealousy, he wouldn't be after you like a puppy if he didn't care about your feelings, remember he's getting used to expressing his feelings" said hikari.

"hikari's right, at school you get a zombie like vibe coming from him these few days, everything will work out, soo… who's next?" said sakura and pointed a finger to finn. "tell! I know you sometimes have a lot of ALONE time with ryuu!"

Finn blushed and spoke "you might be thinking that we have gone all the way but no, I'm not saying that we haven't done anything but we haven't gotten past the kissing stage with a few gropes here and there but he always says we don't have to rush anything"

"aaw that's sweet, just like jun" said sakura "except the gropes"

"what do you mean? You haven't had sex with jun yet?" asked hikari. "it's hard to believe that jun has had sex because he's so sweet and all but with the whole inner jun thing, I thought you two got past that stage already seeing how you two kiss each other."

"Well, we do have extreme make outs but he never touches me in a sexual way, one time when he was about to, inner jun disappeared regular jun came back, even if they are the same person and he knows what he's doing he always says that when he's in inner jun mode he just doesn't want to rush things. Aah, my sweet prince, so how about you, hikari and akira?"

Akira gulped and looked at the water. "I'm still a virgin, but…"

"but what?!" yelled the rest of the girls.

Akira blushed and then said "we almost did it the other day."

"tell us everything! When, where and why didn't you do it?!" screamed sakura.

"it was a week ago when tadashi went to my house and we had tea together, I said that we should go to take a walk in the woods and we did. He was telling me jokes and I got distracted and tripped and he caught me before I fell down but he also lost his balance and we both fell down a landslide, I don't even know how but my shirt got caught in a tree and when I opened my eyes I was on top of tadashi shirtless and I noticed he also was aware of that. We just stared at each other for a while and we started kissing, one thing led the other and we were naked." Akira said.

"I know theres more to that than you're saying, so spit it out already! We're friends right? Friends tell each other this kind of stuff" said sakura.

"well, umm… I saw him and he saw me naked, and I liked how I felt, it was like everywhere he touched me was on fire and he was super gentle. Since that day I've been wondering when we'll get to do it, I thought we were going to do it that day but he suddenly just grabbed his jacket and put it over me, it made me feel that the only one who was enjoying was me but he said that he didn't want to have sex with me… he wanted to make love and he wanted it to be special since it's going to be our first time, for both of us." Akira said and smiled.

"tadashi is sweet, who could have guessed?" finn said.

"I know, he's always so… tadashi, well just because we didn't do it that day doesn't mean we don't do other stuff" akira smirked when she said that and seeing the look on her friends faces she added "well since that day, we like to pleasure one another, one time his mom almost caught us in his room"

"if you say you're still a virgin, what were you guys doing?" asked megumi with a smile.

"we don't go ALL the way but we do, umm, how should I say this… we have a full body to body contact." Akira said.

"don't evade the question akira, what exactly do you do with details and even birthmarks and what did you do when his mom almost caught you in the act?" asked hikari.

Akira laughed and began to speak "he invited me to his house and since his family wasn't home he asked me if I wanted to watch a movie, I told him if only we watched it in his room he said it was ok and went to the kitchen for popcorn and drinks, well to make a long story short, we didn't watch the movie, we started kissing and things heated up… a LOT. He took my clothes off and I took his, I got cold so he covered me with the sheets which was a good thing and you'll know why, he kissed, sucked, licked and bit everywhere"

"everywhere? As in you had oral sex?" asked sakura.

"yep, EVERYWHERE, it feels really good, well to me it does, I thought I was kind of gross but once someone does it to you and you do it, it feels great. I know tadashi likes it as much as I do. When we heard footsteps we thought it was one of the maids and we didn't bother about it, I was on top of tadashi but he wanted to be on top so he got what he wanted and we began to kiss again just when we heard the footsteps get closer and closer and we heard a voice calling out for tadashi and we knew it was his mom, I actually had to roll of the bed so his mom wouldn't see me and thankfully my clothes were on that side of the bed and so were tadashi's, the door opened, I just heard his mom ask him why he was laying in bed and he told her he couldn't sleep well the night before so he was tired and sleepy she believed him and left the room. It was a good thing he had the blankets over him."

"wow akira, that's some crazy stuff" said finn "well the only one left is hikari, so confess"

"I ALMOST did it with kei two days ago." Hikari said. "we were in the green house and we got interrupted."

"in the green house? Why?" asked megumi.

"I don't even know, and I'm the one that started it, and like akira said, everywhere he touched felt like it was on fire, I gave him a hand job and he used his fingers, when he got close to my hymen it really hurt but he stopped and he didn't want to continue but I convinced him to keep going after a while and we both had an orgasm. It felt great, like I was about to explode of happiness, and later he took me home and my parents invited him to stay for dinner. And we almost continued but he said my parents were downstairs so we stopped" Hikari said.

"sounds like the boys are more responsible than us, except in my case" megumi said sadly. "By the way who interrupted you hikari?" Finn asked while she gave megumi a pat on the back. "Akira and tadashi, at first we didn't know we just heard the door close so we ran to the kitchen." Responded hikari with a pout. Akira apologized to hikari "sorry hikari"

hikari in the meantime was having an internal discussion in her head **'Should I tell them about Kei's proposal? I want to tell them but what if Akira does something to ruin it? I want to tell them and I also want to be with Kei'** "actually kei invited me to stay over tomorrow night, I'm telling you because you're my friends. But akira please don't do anything to interrupt us." Hikari finally said.

"I won't. I can see that you love him and he loves you." Akira smiled when she said that. "but you know, you have to tell us all about it.". hikari also smiled and said "it'll be awesome, just being with him feels like I'm walking on air." Akira sighed and said "just like a dream".

"stop it girls, I'm glad you're happy but have mercy on the single girl" she pouted and then laughed.

Everyone was laughing and decided to get ready to get out of the water.

* * *

**It's no secret that girls talk about sex and other perverted things with other girls ;D**


	4. Chapter 4: Guy Talk

**Hellooooooooooooooooooooooo my little ones, sorry if I take to long to update but with school, homework and friends it's hard to update, also I came home for two weeks and I just wanted to relax, also I said that I had the first 5 chapters of this story and I'm already in the 4th one, I'm in trouble since I haven't written more chapters and I have a writers block, I am royally screwed, BUT I REFUSE TO BE LIKE OTHER AUTHORS AND LEAVE IT DISCONTINUED!**

**Again sorry if theres misspelling, I'm just a poor Mexican 19 almost 20 year old girl trying to satisfy your lemony needs, besides I've read other fanfics that have shittier spelling than I do (no offense, even though I think I just did) come on go easy on me :c**

* * *

_Boys P.O.V._

Everything was silent until Yahiro spoke. "Tell me how I can win Megumi back". Everyone looked at him confused "what do you mean?" asked Tadashi.

Yahiro started to tell his story to the guys, "she was with a guy the other day, it seemed like a date and I got jealous". Ryuu just rolled his eyes and asked "oh boy, what did you do?" Yahiro started to pout and said "I started asking her who was that guy, what was she doing and who gave her permission to go out with someone else."

"I bet she hated that, well at least you didn't kiss her and punch the guy, hahaha, you didn't, right?" Tadashi stated, scared of Yahiro's answer. "Of course not." Yahiro responded with a frown. Tadashi sighed in relief and said "great!"

"I punched him and then I kissed her." Yahiro said with a smile on his face. Tadashi's eyes where as wide as they could possibly be and yelled "ass!"

Yahiro rolled his eyes and yelled in frustration "help me! I don't know what to do!" Kei asked "did you apologize? Have you even asked her if she wants to be your girlfriend?"

"Why would I do that?" Yahiro asked confused. "Kill him before I start to torture him." Ryuu said while Tadashi was holding him back.

Jun said "she said Kyouya is just a friend and he already has a girlfriend but you should really tell her you like her if you do, if you don't, then leave her alone, we're friends and all but she's my sister."

Yahiro looked troubled but answered Jun "I do like her! I just don't see the need to ask her that since she likes me or I think that she likes me."

"Yahiro, Yahiro, little Yahiro. Let me give you advice, I learned this personally when I didn't say anything to Akira and she said she was going to go to meet possible candidates for marriage, I felt I almost lost her if I didn't hear her say that she loves me, right now she might've been someone else's wife. Megumi's pretty and you never know when other guys like Kyouya will appear and this time girlfriendless." Tadashi said

Kei: she's actually really popular, out of the whole Hakusen girls she's ranked in the top tens of beauty's in the school and she gets lots of presents from boys.

"How come I didn't know anything about this?!" Yahiro yelled. "You were busy being a drama queen." Tadashi said and everyone laughed.

Jun gave a sympathetic look to Yahiro and told him "apologize and tell her how you feel. But you have to make it up to her, big time, for stealing her first kiss."

"So I was her first?" Yahiro asked with a smile on his face. "Aagh! Don't say it like that! She's still my sister!" Jun yelled with a petrified face.

"come on Jun, yeah she's your sister but right now, in this instant I get the feeling Sakura is telling everything you two have done to Megumi and the rest of the girls." Tadashi stated

"Why do you say that?" Jun asked and looked confused "girls are like that, among themselves they say everything but they hate for us guys to talk with our friends about what we've done with them, you know, a gentlemen doesn't have a memory." Tadashi explained

'**This has to be good'** Ryuu thought"and how do you know THAT?" "Mom told me when I told her Akira is my girlfriend and she also gave me the talk all over again" Tadashi shivered from the memory.

Everyone laughed.

"It isn't funny, do you guys know how awkward it is to talk about your sexual life with your mother? And especially when you tell her you just began to go out with the girl and nothing has happened and she doesn't believe you?" Tadashi was in the verge of crying.

Kei felt sympathetic cause his parents were crazy also "poor you, what did she say when you had your first kiss?"

"Actually she was worried that I hadn't had my first kiss when I told her that Akira was my girlfriend, but what did she expect? I'd never had a girlfriend." Tadashi explained.

"That reminds me, Hikari almost kissed you when you two faked going out" Yahiro said

Everyone except Tadashi and Kei: "WHAT?!"

'**That little bastard'** Tadashi thought and replied "what about you?! You almost kissed her at your birthday party!"

Everyone except Yahiro and Kei: "WHAT?!"

"Kei, are you ok?" Jun asked preoccupied. A black aura was emitting from Kei's body. "I almost forgot that, maybe it's time for you two to go to sleep, eternally." Kei said. Tadashi **'what do I do?! Kei's furious!'** "You must know that I stopped her before it happened and told her to only kiss the person she likes." Tadashi nervously said. Meanwhile Yahiro was thinking of what he could tell Kei. "I did it to help her notice her feelings for you, and then I told her to kiss you to make you happy" Yahiro said.

Kei calmed down and said "I'll forgive you this time." **'time to distract Kei if we don't want a two homicides'** Ryuu thought "so Akira was your first kiss Tadashi, and Hikari's first kiss was with Kei, Jun first kiss was Sakura, Megumi's was Yahiro, mine was Finn and I was Finn's first kiss too. Who were Akira's and Sakura's? And yours" Ryuu asked Kei and Yahiro.

"For your information I was Akira's first kiss also, she told me herself." Tadashi gleamed as he said this. "I was Sakura's first kiss also." Jun shyly said. Kei was the next person to speak "I had no interest in other girls beside Hikari so my first kiss was with her, obviously." (A.N: Kei omitted the whole inner Jun kiss)

"Mine was with Megumi" Yahiro said and everyone looked at him surprised "what? I also had no interest in other girls, all the girls I met were with me for benefit except Sakura but she's like the sister I never had or wanted."

"Well I think I can speak for Yahiro and myself that we're still virgins" Tadashi said he laughed nervously. At this Yahiro shouted "I won't be soon enough!" Jun covered his ears and shouted "aaagh! Again, she's my sister!"

Yahiro rolled his eyes and just said "Jun, right now Sakura is telling her how great you're in bed and Megumi's probably even making comments about it." "But still, it's sick that your friend is talking about your sister, anyway how could Sakura be telling everyone how great I'm in bed when we haven't even done anything besides kissing?" Jun said.

Kei couldn't believe it "what? Are you serious? Inner Jun hasn't done anything to Sakura, that bastard even kissed me! Are you sure inner Jun is heterosexual?"

Jun quickly defended himself and said "he is! I mean I am! It's just that I don't want for Sakura to think that inner Jun had sex with her but that the real me made love to her and I want it to be special for her, so I see no need to rush her into things, even though it seems like sometimes she's rushing me hahaha"

Ryuu laughed at this and asked Jun "how does she rush you into it?" Jun got all shy and was squirming and finally got the courage to say "well she takes me to her room or anywhere without human life and tries to take my clothes off. One time she grabbed my hand and put it in her chest but I tell her not to rush."

"She's so gonna rape you" Ryuu said and everyone laughed while Jun looked surprised.

"How about you Ryuu?" Tadashi asked "almost the same as Jun except I do touch her sometimes" Ryuu responded. Yahiro asked with a hint of laughter in his voice "are you blushing Ryuu?"

"Shut up!" Ryuu screamed and hid his evident blush.

"You haven't done anything with Akira, Tadashi?" Kei asked. Tadashi responded "uuh, well we're on a new level in our relationship, and it's not that I don't want to do it, but we almost did it in the woods by her house and I don't want our first experience to be like that well at least I'd make it more romantic. Since that day, we've… been closer to each other physically and emotionally, it's great"

'**Well since everyone already confessed I'm sure I can tell them'** Kei thought "I almost did it with Hikari too, but somebody interrupted." He ended with a sorrowful voice. Tadashi felt sorry for him cause he knew what that felt like "cockblock, my mom was mine when we were in my room, who was yours?"

"You and Akira" Kei responded. Tadashi nervously laughed "hahaha, sorry man, didn't mean to"

"it's ok, I also want our first time to be special and I'll make sure it's perfect for her" Kei said that while he was thinking of Hikari. Yahiro also added "it's kind of nerve wrecking, to think you might hurt them and wonder if they're liking it" Ryuu said "yeah, I also think that she might not like it"

"Love is complicated" Jun said and Tadashi added "cheers to that"

At that same moment Kei thought about what Tadashi said a while back and told the guys "you said that girls talk about everything when they're together, and they say we're the perverted ones." Tadashi laughed and said "I know, but you gotta love them, if mom found about this, she'd marry us, it's not like I don't want to but we're 16"

"Mmm… Takashima Hikari, I like the sound of that." Kei said with a smile on his face. "Come back to earth Kei." Ryuu told him holding a hand in front of Kei's face.

"Let's go guys, I'm getting depressed" Yahiro said.

* * *

**If you have any ideas on how I can continue the story PM me or review and I will consider it and if your idea inspires me then I will give you credit in my author's note, just tell me your name/username and if you want your location, age, sex and stuff like that.**

**Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for everything! Until next chapter! ****See you!**


	5. Chapter 5: Truth Or Dare

**I'm back my darlings, so this is the fifth chapter, sorry it took so long to update but like I said in my last chapter, school, homework, friends... laziness and a writers block prevented me from updating, I guess I haven't really progressed hehe (scratches back of head), I already had this chapter written but I forgot about it and when I found it I was to lazy to upload it, sorry I'm lazy, I'm a lazy pervert.**

**Well you will notice that this chapter is written differently and I don't know if you guys will like it but I try and once again I am super lazy, that's why it's written like this. I don't think other chapters will be written like this but I'm not sure, this chapter is mostly dialogues that's why.**

**I'm still on the whole "Hiker" thing (refer to chapter one) and like I said: STUPID AUTO-CORRECT! I thought I already fixed it because in my laptop it's fixed and I'm 189% sure I uploaded it fixed, well I once again tried to upload it and I hope, I WISH, this time it can be fixed, YOU READ ME FANFICTION?!**

**There's this one girl that reviewed in spanish and I was like wow! Didn't think that would happen. I really appreciate the reviews, I'm not asking you to review but if you want, be my guest. I saw that there's 18 reviews for this story and when most writers think those are few reviews I say thank you so much, those reviews mean so much to me.**

**I had this weird but beautiful dream some weeks ago and I found love and stuff like that and I told 3 friends about it (2 girls and 1 guy) and they say it's writable so I may write it but I would upload it to fictionpress, if I do write it, upload and if you want to read it, I'll keep you informed.**

* * *

Back in the cabin everybody was sitting in a circle in their pj's eating marshmallows, chips, candies and drinking soda and Sakura got up.

Sakura: "Jun, can you help me with something?"

Jun: "sure"

They got up and left.

Tadashi: "rape"

Ryuu, Yahiro and Kei laughed.

Hikari: "what was that about?"

Ryuu: "nothing, mmm… how about we play truth or dare?"

Akira: "you're on Ryuu, buahahahaha!"

Ryuu: "I'll take you on anytime Akira" he smirked.

Hikari: "here's a bottle, the spinner asks the question or puts the dare and the person who the top of the bottle points has to answer or do the dare, and shall we begin?"

Everybody nodded.

Hikari: "since Ryuu suggested it, he gets to spin first but let's wait for Sakura and Jun"

In that moment Sakura and Jun came back with 5 wooden boxes.

Sakura: "talking about us?"

Megumi: "Ryuu suggested playing truth or dare, so we were waiting for you two"

Sakura: "great, I was about to suggest it too. But…" she looked around to see everyone "we're not gonna play like grade schoolers and we have this" she opened on of the boxes and pulled out a bottle of red wine.

Tadashi: "great! Just what I needed"

Jun: "we shouldn't do this, we're still minors"

Tadashi: "Sakura, control your boyfriend!"

Kei: "you wanna do this Hikari?"

Hikari: "sure" she sat on Kei's legs and he hugged her.

Yahiro: "well what are we waiting for? We're not getting any younger"

Ryuu began to spin the bottle and it landed on Hikari.

Ryuu: "truth or dare…"

Sakura: "remember, the questions and dares are extreme"

Ryuu: "sorry Hikari, have you ever had wet dreams about Kei?"

Hikari: "what if I choose dare?"

Ryuu: "eeh, you have to… give Kei a lap dance in front of everyone"

Akira: "here Hikari, drink this and it might help you decide"

Akira handed a glass of red wine to Hikari and Hikari gulped it down at once and asked for another and gulped it again.

Hikari: "I HAVE!"

She hid her face in Kei's shoulder and he hugged her tightly.

Ryuu: "here Sakura."

Sakura: "Tadashi, I dare you to run around naked or tell us if you masturbate thinking in Akira"

He grabbed a bottle of wine, opened it, drank it, got up and began to put his hands in his pants and suddenly sat down again.

Tadashi: "I do and a lot"

Sakura: "nice, here Jun"

Jun: "Finn, are you a sadist?..."

Akira: "boring!"

Jun: "AND if you are, what would you do to Ryuu if he let you do anything to him"

Finn: "yes, I am. And hmm, do I really have to answer the second question?"

Jun: "no. but you have to swim naked while we record you as a punishment, your call"

Sakura: "you're finally getting it Jun, I'm so proud of you" she kissed him

Finn: "I would tie him to his bed and spread whipped cream all over him and I leave the rest to your imagination"

Megumi: "Ryuu, you're drooling and it's my turn"

She spun the bottle and it landed on Kei.

Megumi: "truth or dare Kei? I'd pick dare unless…"

Kei: "unless what?"

Megumi: "unless you're scared"

Kei: "ha! Scared?! Me?! Of a dare you pick?! You'd probably make me sing or something like that"

Megumi: "if you're so sure about that then pick dare Kei"

Tadashi: "this is gonna be epic"

Ryuu: "I don't think so, she's too innocent"

Tadashi: "$200?"

Ryuu: "and you're motorcycle"

Kei: "why would I pick dare when it's so obvious?"

Megumi: "fine Kei, I know that when things get scary you don't want to do it. I understand completely I was like that too when I was 5"

Akira: "nice Megumi! Hahaha!"

Kei: "dare, what song do you want m…"

Megumi: "strip"

Sakura: "as in take off ALL of his clothes?"

Megumi: "yeah or is there another meaning?"

Tadashi: "pay up and I want a Porsche for tomorrow night"

Ryuu: "Crap!"

[Atmosphere: Kei frozen, Ryuu giving Tadashi $200 and everyone looking at Kei and Megumi]

Hikari: "nice way to convince him Megumi" she got off of Kei, **'I'm so gonna enjoy this' **Hikari thought.

Tadashi put some back ground music, poured wine to everybody's glasses and Kei was about to start when he heard Tadashi say "it's Kei, bitch" and everyone laughed. Kei started taking off his shirt and started giving Hikari a lap dance, she was about to take a drink from her wine but Kei grabbed it and drank it, he then proceeded to leave the glass on the ground and grabbed her hands and brought them down to his pants.

Tadashi (mildly drunk): "Kei, you whore! It's not fair! I want some action too!" and he reached out to put a dollar in Kei's pants while everyone laughed.

Kei only had his boxers left and he pulled Hikari up and placed her in front of him with her back facing him and took of his boxers, she took of her jacket and gave it to him and he wrapped it around his waist. He sat down once again and she grabbed a bottle of wine and sat down on top of him and everyone looked at her.

Hikari: "what? I'm cold and he's cold too" she took a sip of wine directly from the bottle and she offered him some to which he gladly drank.

Tadashi: "I'm cold too, Akira" he began to sit on Akira's lap and she just rolled her eyes and kissed him.

Yahiro: "lucky you Sakura, it landed on you"

Sakura: "bring it on Yahiro, I pick dare!"

Yahiro: "prank call anyone and make sex noises"

Sakura got her cellphone and started to dial a random number

Guy: "hello"

Sakura: "mmmmm, aah, ohhh, yeah, harder! Jun aaah, right there! Faster mmm, Jun!" she hit Jun in the stomach and he grunted "you like that Jun? Oh yeah keep it up! Aaah! Aaah! Aaah! Harder, faster! AAAAH!" she hung up "how was I?"

Yahiro: "like a professional"

Tadashi: "looks like someone got a boner"

Jun: "shut up"

Akira: "Ryuu, choose"

Ryuu: "truth"

Akira: "cunillungus or felliato?

Ryuu: "69"

Tadashi: "what weird turn of events, right Megumi?"

Megumi: "dare"

Kei: "make her suffer Tadashi"

Tadashi: "anything for a dear friend, so Megumi I dare you to run around the cabin 5 times… in your underwear"

Kei: "you don't have to do it, unless you're too lazy or scared"

Megumi: "I'll do it"

Jun and Ryuu: "I can't watch this"

Megumi started to take of her clothes and surprised everyone seeing she wore a red lacy bra and matching underwear, Yahiro started to have a nosebleed as she started running, when she was finished she went to sit down and Yahiro put his coat over her as she started drinking some wine.

Hikari: "Yahiro, pick"

Yahiro: "dare"

Hikari: "dress like Adam, from Adam and eve"

Yahiro: "be careful Kei she might like what she sees"

Kei: "hahaha nice joke, maybe she won't see anything if you keep up your bad jokes"

Tadashi: "come on Kei, be confident of what you got"

Hikari: "well, might as well spin the bottle again while he gets back"

Kei: "Jun, what would you like?"

Jun: "truth"

Yahiro came back almost naked with only a leaf covering up his manhood meanwhile Tadashi and Ryuu wolf whistle.

Kei: "I'll be having nightmares for a while, well Jun, tell us, what's your most wild fantasy"

Jun: "eeh," he blushed "doing it in the principal's office… with the intercom on" he blushed more.

Hikari: "seeing that Finn is the last one and Akira hasn't had to answer or do anything, Akira choose what you want"

Akira: "dare"

Finn: "great! Pleasure any part of your body using Tadashi's hand"

Akira put her hands inside of her shirt and unclasped her bra and took it off and sat on top of Tadashi with her legs beside his sides and grabbed his hands and put it up her shirt and put them on her breasts and began to squeeze his hands around her breasts, Tadashi just watched her as she bit her lip trying not to moan and he tried hard to think of something else to distract himself from getting an erection.

Megumi: "that was interesting but I think that's enough of truth or dare for one night."

Hikari: "Megumi's right, let's go to sleep."

Inside the cabin

Hikari laid down in her sleeping bag next to Kei "Takishima?" "What is it Hikari?" he answered. Hikari held his gaze for a while and finally asked him what was on her mind "are you sure about tomorrow? Do you really want to do it?" Kei's eyed widened and he got scared "why are you asking that? I should be the one that has to ask, do you still want to do it? "Takishima" "i.. if you don't want to its fine, we can wait till…" his words got cut off because Hikari kissed him "of course I want to, you make me horny" at that she smiled evilly. "good night Takishima".

* * *

**You can ignore this part I just feel frustrated because of a story... So... emm... I'm gonna start babbling again and just say that there's this sasusaku story (yes I support that couple, only in Fanfiction, AU and when Sasuke is not being an ass or Sakura being pathetic) I read the summary and it was awesome! BUT! when I read it I was like WHAT THE FUCK?! If you're still reading this do you think my review was to harsh?**

**Here's my review**

_Dear writter 7/25/13 . chapter 7_

_This is my first time reviewing but seriously dafuq is up with this story? I read the summary and thought it was really good and original. I'm in chap. 7 and you established that Neji and Hinata are cousins and in this chapter they're not? Why? Also in the first chapter Sasuke smiled when Tami called him and "cared" for her in some way which he never does and the next second he just doesn't care? He's in a gang, kills people for fun and has sex with anything that has a vagina? It's not like something traumatic happened to him for him to act like this. Is Sakura really gonna fall in love with a psycho STD douche like that? This review might sound offensive and I apologize, that's not my intention if it were I would just say really mean things. I'm not gonna read more than this and I haven't even finished chapter 7 BUT as I said, this isn't to offend you it's to tell you that this story has potential you just need to pay attention to the small details and you can get more people to read it and in my case finish reading it. Keep up the good ideas._

**End of review... I forgot to mention that when Sakura was in the hospital Tsunade said that she cared for Sakura like a daughter and let Sasuke (HUGE ASS!) take Sakura to his house, what kind of fucked up doctor lets a 16 year old girl leave with a boy she just met 3 days ago? And not call child services or Sakura's uncle to tell him that Sakura was beat up and in the hospital coughing fucking blood (Sakura was beat by her uncle's wife and daughter, he was on a business trip and Tsunade and the rest only suspected Ami/cousin beat her but had no proof)?! And on top of that, Sakura had surgery and was almost DYING and Tsunade discharged her on the same day she was admitted to the hospital. Is she sure she loves her like a daughter? what kind of messed up love is that?!**

**Anyways Sasuke is an impossibly famous singer (along with Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru) so he had no need to be in a gang. The story's name is Life is Beautiful USED to be her stolen voice box, sasusaku, rated T and seriously it'd be a FANTASTIC story in my point of view if those minor details where fixed but hey it's not my story, it's my honest opinion, check it out, I saw plenty of great reviews so you may like it and if you read this wow, you are a true fan my beloved.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
